Again
by kohaku aura
Summary: Two lovers at the crossroads of death, cast a spell that they may find each other in their next life. Somehow, the evil they thought was defeated becomes a part of their spell.


_Alright everyone this is my first fic so be gentle. Lol whatever, just tell me what you think!_

During the twilight hour of that Friday in mid-January, everything seemed to be painted in only one color: white. Even the trees seemed to have lost their intricate beauty. The branches of a nearby oak groaned and creaked as they danced in the harsh winter wind. Cool, blue shadows lay everywhere, growing larger and deeper by the minute.

Walking slowly down the road, Trista O'Conner frowned, annoyed by the cold wind that swept around her. She felt as if she had been searching for an eternity. Trista laughed at the irony in that thought. The young woman turned up the collar of her fleece lined jacket. "Where are you?" She mumbled while glancing at the houses she passed.

The trees crowded close to the street. The twilight temporarily grew darker as she moved into a tunnel formed by the overhanging boughs. She stopped walking when she came to a four-way stop. Closing her almond shaped eyes, she focused on the pull that had caused her to exit the highway and come into this sleepy little suburban town. Feeling a strong tug, she opened her eyes and gave a small smile. "Left."

Trista O'Conner had been searching for Serenity for almost 16 years now. It was the same every lifetime. On the morning of her tenth birthday, Trista awoke with the realization that she was no ordinary child. She had never felt ordinary before exactly, never quite fitting in, but that morning she knew.

With the rising sun came the memories of her past lives. All of them. And with the memories came a pounding headache, the same one that always accompanied her epiphany. Trista rubbed her temples in remembrance. She hated her tenth birthday. Despised it as much as she had her previous lifetimes. She assumed that her next tenth birthday would be no different.

The newly enlightened child had allowed herself to cry that morning. Just as she had done in the past, and would do in the future. She cried for her lost innocence, the childhood she would never get, for the injustice of it all. She cried because she now knew that she would never fit in. Not really. She would act the part but would never be accepted. After all, who wants to be friends with a witch?

Coming to a fork in the road, Trista stopped once again. She hated the winter. It was too lonely, to depressing. 'Too silent,' she thought. She missed the gentle summer nights, which were never truly silent at all. The subtle chorus of crickets moving in the grass, while the birds in the trees sang happily. The porch swings ever-so-faintly sighing and creaking. Listening intently for a moment, she heard nothing but the echo of the wind in her ears, and sighed.

Not needing to close her eyes and concentrate, the pull stronger than before, she headed left once again.

The silent nights of winter always unnerved her. Deep and cold and heartless, she felt as though it was mocking her. Reminding her that it was her destiny to be forever alone. Suddenly overcome with despair, Trista stopped walking, as unshed tears began to sting her eyes.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and think of the times ahead. The next year of her life was always the best. The time she spent with her, with Serenity. Serenity always had a warmth that seemed to penetrate the cold, silent eternal winter that stormed inside her. She radiated a light that could illuminate the darkest depths of her soul. With thoughts of Serenity's friendship so close, she found her tears gone and was filled with excitement and a renewed determination.

Lifting her foot to take a step forward, Trista found herself unable to move. She was momentarily confused before realization dawned, she was here. Looking at the mailbox, she read the delicate name that had been hand painted. Temple. Just reading the name on the mailbox had caused the butterflies that were flying in her stomach to go into a frenzy.

Hearing a noise above her, Trista instinctively looked up, her breath catching. A soft amber light filtered through a balcony window, embracing Trista in its warm glow. A young girl's silhouette was clearly visible. Butterflies momentarily stunned, she just stared, taking in the sight that she had waited 16 years to see again. Serenity Temple in the flesh stood on her balcony. Though her arms were wrapped around her slender frame and she shivered, a small smile played on her lips nonetheless.

An iridescent butterfly surrounded in a silver light, floated on the wind just beyond the balconies ledge. It danced and twirled as the girl hummed a soft tune. Mesmerized by its beauty, Trista felt a sense of peace wash over her. She didn't breathe for fear of breaking the spell that had been cast. How long had she waited for this exact moment, this wondrous feeling? A single tear managed to slip past her defenses, as it fell silently to the ground.

Noticing the stranger for the first time, Serenity quickly let her spell fly away with the wind. This was a new home, a new beginning. She had been called all types of names in her last town. Names she wanted, needed, desperately to forget. Forget the hate and accusations she saw in the eyes of her friends when they found out what she truly was. To Serenity, the fear was the worst part. The fear cut much deeper than any name ever could.

Looking into the eyes of the woman on the street below, Serenity searched for the fear that she always saw when caught using her gifts. However, she couldn't find a trace of it. What she did find surprised her. She seemed to be in awe, an illustrious smile on her lips. A sudden feeling of déjà vu came over her, so strong that she had to grasp the railing to keep her balance.

Did she know this enigmatic woman? Serenity took a moment to look over the curious intruder. In the warm golden light that spilled onto the street below, the woman seemed ethereal. Her dark black hair took on an olive hue as it flowed in the wind behind her. Hands thrust in her pockets, a leisurely stance, it seemed as if she didn't have a care in the world. However, a glistening tear gave her away. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Serenity coughed nervously.

Bottomless sky blue eyes stared curiously into Trista's own brown ones. She didn't realize right away that Serenity had been staring at her. A small cough brought Trista out of the trance like state she had unknowingly entered. "Can I help you?" The young girl on the balcony asked. Taking in her sweet melodious voice, Trista just smiled her mysterious smile. 'Good to see you again,' she thought.

_Thanks for reading. Please please please review!_


End file.
